villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Treize Khushrenada
Treize Khushrenada is the main antagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. He is the leader of OZ, an organization within the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the tyrannical government that was taking control of the colonies. Treize was planning to seize control of the universe himself. He was the main enemy of the five Gundam pilots - Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei - who set out to defeat the Alliance and bring peace to the universe. He is also friends with Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft), another high-ranking member of OZ. Despite appearing as a cold, greedy, ruthless, oppressive, and dictatorial tyrant with a great love for war, beneath the surface Treize is honorable, chivalrous, and venturesome, so he honors those whose deaths he caused. Biography Treize tricked the Gundams into thinking that OZ's leaders were on board a plane, which Heero destroyed. Wufei informed them too late that the Alliance's pacifists, including Marshal Noventa and General Ventei, were on the plane. Treize's right hand woman, Lady Une, had General Septum of the Alliance give a speech blaming the attack on the Gundams, before she killed him. Following this, the Alliance began to crumble, and Treize became the ruler of Earth. The Gundams attacked Treize and his army. When Wufei confronted Treize, he was challenged to a swordfight, which he accepted. Treize easily defeated him, but spared his life, later claiming he did so because he couldn't kill "one of the few people who understood him." Treize began to get the colonies on his side by making them believe that he was their ally and that the Gundams were their enemies. This resulted in the death of Quatre's father, which nearly caused him to kill Trowa, who was infiltrating OZ at the time. OZ received many of their weapons from the Romefeller Foundation (of which Treize is an agent), and its equally power-hungry leader, Duke Dermail. When chief engineer Tsubarov invented mobile dolls - unpiloted, robot mobile suits - Treize opposed Romefeller's increased use of them, believing that people should fight and die for what they believe in. Dermail imprisoned Treize and took control of Earth. Those within OZ who remained loyal to Treize formed the Treize Faction, who fought against Romefeller. Treize soon realized that he was in love with Lady Une, who was shot and nearly killed by Tsubarov. When Heero Yuy came by, Treize gave him the Epyon, a mobile suit that he designed. When Romefeller defeated the Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft made a speech that caused the colonies to form their own organization, White Fang. Stripped of his power, Duke Dermail led his troops into space where he was killed by White Fang soldiers. Relena was the Queen of Romefeller until Treize arrived and assumed her position as leader of Romefeller and of Earth, while Zechs became leader of White Fang and waged war on Earth. Zechs' plan was to create a war so terrible that everyone would no longer wish to fight, and bring eternal peace. Treize may or may not have been in on this plan. When Treize, piloting a powerful mobile suit called the Tallgeese II, went into space, he challenged Zechs to a duel. Zechs instead fired the battleship Libra's main cannon at Treize in an attempt to destroy him. However, Lady Une woke up on Earth and saved him from the blast. Shortly after, Wufei, piloting the Altron, challenged Treize to a rematch. During the fight, Treize listed an exact number of those who died for him (99,822) and expressed regret for each and every one of them, but said that none of them died in vain. He then jumped at Wufei, who stabbed the Tallgeese II with his beam trident, blowing it up and killing Treize. It is believed that Treize allowed Wufei to kill him, and he said it was an honor to fight Wufei and the other pilots. Trivia *His name is derived from the French word for the number "thirteen (13)". *He was voiced by David Kaye in the English dub. *Treize said that 99,822 people have died in the war before the day he was killed by Wufei, and according to Lady Une, 82 White Fang soldiers and 105 of the Treize Faction were killed on that day. This would make Treize the 100,010th casualty of the war. Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Knights Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains